My Little Vampire
by verlegen
Summary: Rosalie is out hunting one night as she crosses paths with a severely wounded vampire that turns her life inside out.


The damp night air felt good as it raced across my face, swaddling me in a protective blanket of darkness, concealing me from on looking eyes. The mossy grounds and leafy foliage brushed past me as I entered the wide clearing hoping to find my "dinner". I gracefully padded into the meadow, scanning over the small heard of deer grazing on the grass under the glowing moon. Narrowing my sights in on the large buck, I drifted silently over to where he stood. Faster than any eye could catch my body pounced upon his, my hands automatically going to his large neck as he began to buck. Squeezing and jerking my arms back I hear the satisfying 'crack' that comes along with a broken neck. Sinking my teeth deep into his neck, the blood flowed into my mouth cooling the immense burning in the back of my throat that I have grown accustomed to. Over the years my family and I have learned to control the thirst we have for human blood and instead feed off of animals to survive. We had never wanted to indulge in that overwhelming thirst that would take a human's life, so we became 'vegetarians' for a lack of a better word concerning our dietary choices, feeding only from animals. It had become a small inside joke of ours, being vegetarians, that we all chuckled at it every now and then. After the last drop of blood hit my tongue, I unclenched my teeth from his bristly neck and laid the large animal down respectfully, wiping my mouth and taking in a big gulp of air as a nippy breeze tickled my face; brushing long strands of my golden hair about my face.

Though, as soon as that little gust of wind hit my nostrils, my body crouched into a defensive stance, smelling another's scent letting a low warning growl pass between my lips. I couldn't see anything and the aroma seemed to be remaining in a neutral position. I scanned the small clearing to assess if the vampire belonging to the scent could be a threat. There was not much coverage in the wide meadow, apart from a few patches containing tall clumps of grass. Their scent was to close to be hiding with in the large oak and sequoia trees enclosing the space. Finally sensing no danger after being crouched in a defensive stance for what seemed like ages, I straightened my lengthy body out tracking down the source of what I now realized was the most intoxicating fragrance that had ever graced my senses. Upon finding the source of the delicious aroma, my unbeating heart flip flopped in my chest taking me by complete surprise. And my sister can see the future and she doesn't hold secrets very well, so being surprised is not something I am suited to.

Behind a rather large cluster of tall grass, lay a vampire. Her face was so delicately crafted it seemed as though it should belong to an ethereal creature, one not of this planet. Her beauty surpassed even that of the inhuman beauty my family and I possessed. My body ventured closer to her, as if by a gravitational pull that I had no control over. Suddenly feelings of lust and protectiveness as well as something else that I couldn't quite place my finger on, swirled over my brain like a thick fog; masking all ability to think properly as I viewed her more intently by bowing down near her head, my blonde hair falling around us like an iron curtain. Her long eyelashes were tangled together and fluttered softly in the small boughts of air that wandered past us. My eyes continuously roamed over her as if she wasn't real, but instead an illusion. I took in the features on her face individually; the full pouty bow like mouth, her delicate nose, high cheek bones and the arches of her thick eyebrows. Another gust of wind sauntered past our bodies, with it a wavy thick chestnut tendril of her hair delicately danced up off of her neck. A sharp strangled noise left my mouth as her pale neck was revealed. My eyes took in the sight of her severed neck holding her head to it by only a small fraction of skin and muscle. I was stunned, all rational thought left my body as a wave of tumultuous emotion came crashing over me; first it was a livid shaking that coursed through my body. All I saw was red; I was going to rip the throat out of whoever had touched this gorgeous creature beneath me.

Next tortuous waves of anxiety and sorrow pulled and strained over my mind all my thoughts circling around my vampire. Wait _my _vampire? Since when is she mine? I had no time to contemplate those untimely thoughts as my instincts took over my body. Ever so gently I placed her into my arms cradling her to me like a small infant. Though in reality, she had to have been 5 inches shorter than me. Just as I started to run a small trembling whimper passed through her lips, so soft I was almost sure I had imagined it. The little noise was coated with such pain it tore at my very being, crushing it in its entirety. Yet, as sick as it was, that delicate little noise aside from its pained tone, filled me with hope and lust all at once. One because it meant that there was a chance she would be alright, two because it was the sexiest sound I had ever heard. If I could get her to my adoptive and for all intents and purposes, my father, Carlisle; he would know what to do because of his vast knowledge in medical studies. He could fix her, she will be alright if I get her to Carlisle, said my thoughts as I bolted through the thick forests my mind racing with thousands of thoughts, body wracked with guilt at the fact that I didn't know what to do, in order to help this beyond beautiful creature in my arms.

My house finally appeared in the large grassy meadow in which it resided. It wasn't even so much a house as it was a mansion; one half of which was made up completely of glass letting in as much light as possible, seeing as the sun only visited so often in this dreary cloud covered town. The meadow was sheathed in the soft glow of lamps that lit the inside of our home. I was rushing to get inside and to Carlisle as quickly as possible. My older and eternally venomous and surly brother, Edward, having all ready heard my desperate thoughts a few miles off, had every one gathered out on to the huge summer porch, awaiting my arrival. It seemed like too many humans at once, they were all having whispered conversations that felt like bomb blasts in my ears frantically I searched out Carlisle standing calmly covered in a slight halo next to my mother Esme, yet a look of surprise overtook his eyes as the light danced across his face. The others in my family swam into my view as well, first Edward with his usually haughty and overly broody attitude, he stood next to my saintly mother, her soft heart shaped face showed nothing but love and concern directed towards me as her hands wrapped around Carlisle's arm. I spotted the curled blonde mane of my 'twin' brother, Jasper, as always his face showed a deep concentration of thought and his eyes were weighing the situation carefully a trait from his has life. Next to him was Alice, she was unfocused deep within a vision and her petite willowy stature was frozen into a graceful pose as the wind delicately picking at the pitch black spikes piled on top of her head off to the side stood Emmett a my favorite brother and best friend, dimples and smile permanently set into his face as it showed a bright elation at me which caused a deep confusion and the puckering of my eyebrows at his obliviousness to the situation at hand. Emmett giggled a bit at me and waggled his eyebrows deviously.

As sudden words forming sentences and questions flooded from their mouths. I paid no mind to the rounds of questions they started to fire off at me as soon as I had been evaluated. I let out a loud predatory growl to silence them. Carlisle quickly signaling for me to follow him to his study that also doubled as a medical room, because of Carlisle's fascination with all the 'neat' things they had available to patients these days, as soon as the door closed behind us effectively blocking the rest of my family from coming into the room. Abruptly, the animal inside me recognized my family as a threat to the frail and defenseless girl in my arms. When Carlisle reached for her, a loud roar erupted in my chest and clawed its way out of my mouth. I started shaking as my vision blurred and tinted red and became mostly an unfocused blur aside from Carlisle; as a high pitched ringing started blaring in my ears. I clenched the body I was holding tighter to mine retreating over to a corner crouching down narrowing my eyes in on any threat. Growls were continuously reverberating in my chest as the vampire monster inside me came out and reared its ugly head.

Somewhere in my more rational mind I heard Carlisle telling me to calm down through the haze of red and din of ringing that wrapped around my head. I could hear the door clanging down against the ground and a rushing of foot steps. As my eyes darted around I could see Carlisle raising his arms out to stop the onslaught of my family. My furious rage came to an immediate halt when a delicate whimper lifted to my ears as my vampire's shoulder faintly wiggled as if in even more discomfort than was already caused her. I was wondering why she looked so uncomfortable when my hands came to be the center of attention, it was clear that I was grasping her painfully tight before I could even command my body to do so my grip went limp yet still enough to hold her gently to my own body pressing her into all the right places. Looking at her face an air of near imperceptible comfort passed over her face, my anger was immediately quelled at the dainty emotion passing over her face and calming me.

Sometime later….

After having Esme talking me down from the aggressive and overly protective state I was in, Carlisle was able to come over and examine the vampire I held he carefully yet with a slight bit of force implied he removed her from my arms. Laying her down on the hospital bed he went to work as best he could while I still held on to her hand, stroking it softly, as I sat down beside her. The prognosis given was that she would be fine, maybe have slight memory loss, with a definite spell of fright, Carlisle said that she may revert back to infant tendencies, such as being helpless to protect herself, crying frequently if upset or unsure. Apparently Carlisle had seen this many times before during the vampire wars in Siberia. I could care less about what he was saying to me at the moment, which was greatly out of character for me, as my gaze was intently focused on the beautiful face of the vampire below my intense eyes. Her eyelids began to flutter slightly I gasped and looked around wildly at my family the elation clear on my face as the rest of my family stood stoic and guarded.

"Now everyone no matter what happens, we must remain very calm. I have dealt with many of these injuries and every vampire wakes up in a frantic and terrified state of emotion, so be prepared to handle your selves accordingly. Rosalie please step away from her… Now." Carlisle said in a soft but assertive tone.

I sent a look towards him that would have any human soiling themselves in fear but I complied with his wishes; reluctantly letting go of my vampire moving across the study to where we all perched, forming a somewhat sporadic circle around the hospital bed. Waiting for my vampire to wake up was like cruel torture. I needed to see into her eyes, to see all her secrets and desires, the need to know her was like a fire burning in my chest heating it rapidly. Softly downstairs the old grandfather clock could be heard ticking softly, normally it would have put me at ease but at this moment it set me even more on edge. Ticks… tick…tick….tick. I started to bounce impatiently on the balls of my feet as I the delicate ruffling of her body against the sheets traveled to my ears. Shifting, as a human would when they woke from a deep sleep, her thin body quivered. Finally I saw her eyelashes part as her eyes opened up to the ceiling. As expected her body went rigid when she inhaled all of our scents floating around the room; she bolted up right in the bed with at grace that surpassed even my own. Her eyes landed on the rather large and intimidating structure of Emmett his burly arms crossed over his extremely broad chest though he was smiling he looked like a terror. My vampire jumped backwards tumbling off the edge of the hospital bed; she landed in a heap on the floor (Carlisle said that when she woke her balance and grace would be a bit off because her body had to take time to heal) recovering and immediately springing up upon seeing Jasper walking towards her. He was perhaps the scariest of us all, if you were able to see him properly as we did, he was covered in scarred bite marks over large portions of his face, neck and arms from the new born wars that he fought in. Yet, his face held an air of kind tenderness, that he showed us all apart from dickward, oh I mean Edward.

The poor little thing started whimpering and walking backwards in a path that would have her bumping directly into me. Clutching her arms to her chest she started to tremble slightly. I could hear Carlisle beginning to speak to her but she had bumped into my taller body before he could say anything of real consequence. My vampire spun around in a flash, her eyes locking on mine for the briefest of seconds. It felt like the room was spinning and we were the only two left in this vast world. I could see so many emotions swimming around in her wide golden eyes before they disappeared as her face hid in the crook of my shoulder. Her arms wrapped around me squeezing tightly. One of her arms not being content with the thick layer of fabric stuck between it and my body just went down the neck of my shirt her forearm pressed firmly against the soft skin of my upper back as her fingers curled around my naked ribs her other hand pushed up my shirt around my waist curling her arm securely around it as her body quivered forcefully in fear, loud sobs breaking past her lips, the sound of her pain and fear was breaking my unbeating heart into a million pieces as I felt her complete state of discomfort wash over me wracking me with guilt. I gently pulled her closer as I began to rub her back in a soothing manner hoping that it would help ease some of her grief. It worked for about all of two seconds her body relaxed a hair, as her sobs became less agonized; until, Edward advanced at with a strange look of confusion and anger plastered on to his face, at my vampire who had tangled her body around mine. I stopped soothing her and became rigid in stance and more wary of the boy moving towards us snarling lowly as a warning for him not to get any closer. At once her calmed sobs turned back into wails of discomfort when my hands stopped moving in their tranquil pattern across her back. Edward reached out to yank the vampire off of me and a vicious snarl left my mouth that stunned him still.

"If you even so much a lay a finger on her I will rip your arms off and beat you with them." I said deadly calm as I looked him right in the eye. Stepping back to put a little more distance between us, all the while still holding on to the vampire I cradled in my arms as her long legs were no longer able to support her under the strain of her sobs and the shivering being produced by her body.

"Rosalie, she is a danger to us, we don't know anything about her. Just give her to me so that we may properly detain her. Plus, I see how you are looking at her and I will not live in a family where there is sinning happening, so either you giver heer to me and you get to say, or I take her from you and you leave" He said with a veil of thinly concealed anger and irritation.

"She is not a danger to any of us, she is scared. If you think that you are going to take her away from me and further intimidate her I will gladly pound to a pulp." I told him forcefully, through gritted teeth, ignoring the later of his comments.

"SHE IS A – "he started to roar, however he was cut off by Emmett smacking him hard aross his face and pinning him to the floor if you ever talk to Rosalie or that girl again I will make sure you never talk again you fucking prick.

"Son she hasn't shown our family to any harm and is quite obviously in a great state of distress. So please put aside your undeserved dislike for this vampire and leave her with Rosalie. As for you other comments you are to leave and live with the Denali's until I say it is time to come back." Carlisle interjected while Emmett's hands were still crushing Edward, in his alpha voice. Edward just glared at us and I bared my teeth at him as he tried unsuccessfully to wiggle away from Emmett .

He sneers a look of disgust at us as he and Emmett disappeared from the room followed by the rest of my family.

When they had all gone from the study I, began my soothing ministrations again, comforting the distraught vampire in my arms. Gradually as I stroke her back while the other travels to her head to cradle it tenderly to my shoulder, her sobs become the less and less forceful as I continue on. I make gentle shushing and cooing sounds into her ears as her body relaxes. Her sobs have quieted to only tearful whimpers and moans. The quivering that had earlier over taken her body only coursed through, shaking her body roughly when it ran through her body. After what seems like ages she quiets completely her body relaxing so totally that her grip on me loosens slightly, I take the time to sit on the floor and situate her comfortably in my lap. All is silent apart from my occasional coos in her ear.

I could feel her gently nudging her face against my neck as the last of her sniffles died down. She slowly lifted her head from my neck she tilting her head up and she looked into my eyes with intensity unknown to me. My breath caught in my throat as I took in her face. Her beautiful eyes were puffy from all the venom that could no longer let us shed tears, denying us the most basic relief. She continued to stare into my eyes as her bottom lip trembled slightly. Her grip on my body tightened as she leaned in to me once more. A delicate purring sound emanated from her chest as her body started to thrum with the sounds it created. She started to wiggle closer to me her purring getting louder and louder.


End file.
